1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of an air guide plate for a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A heat shield plate for preventing a carburetor or air cleaner from receiving the air passing a radiator is known as a component having the function of an air guide plate for a conventional vehicle. See, e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 6-62104.
FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 6-62104 is described below wherein a heat shield plate 6 is disposed rearwardly of a radiator 5 and forward of the cylinder head 2h of an engine 2 so as to extend obliquely to a position above the cylinder head 2h. The air passing the radiator 5 is led by the head shield plate 6 rearwardly and obliquely downwardly toward the cylinder head 2h, thus shielding the carburetor 3 disposed rearwardly of the head shield plate 6 from heat.
Since the cylinder head 2h of the engine 2 receives the air that has passed the radiator 5 to warm up, it is possible that the cylinder head 2h may rise in temperature. If the air flows along the cylinder head 2h rearwardly and obliquely downwardly, then it has a thermal influence on also the lower portion of the engine 2.